Of Bomb Threats and Pranks
by Rainbow Mango
Summary: This is a mini-sequel to After School Detention. It is just a bad day in Alex's new life as Ian Hunter.


**A/N: Well, here I am again writing another AR fic!! Well, this is an oneshot sequel to my After School Detention. This is not the full blown sequel, as I haven't thought of it yet... but you owe this story to my beta, Camnstarr!! And now, onwards!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex Rider... but the voices in my head tell me otherwise O.o...**

My new life as Ian Hunter is great.

No. It's not really... Meh! Katherine is very, VERY different from London. Hell! The whole population of the Northern Territory (that's where I live now) probably wouldn't even make up half the population of Brooklands.

And the schools! Especially the high schools! They're a disgrace! The students get away with doing almost anything!

Yeah, that's kind of like Brooklands... but without Tom for back up.

The worst part is that we, Jack and - no! _Sam_ and I can't move! We're stuck here as a part of MI6's deal!

Today, which was already bad because it's a Tuesday, only got worse because of some stupid teenage prank.

It all started in maths, third period. I am in the top maths class, with one of my two new friends, Katelyn. Seeing as I've only been here one month, people don't exactly like or trust me, but Katelyn and Amy did. So I ended up being friends with them. And they're not very popular. Which makes life even more fun.

But anyway, the fire alarm went off during maths, and the whole school dutifully evacuated out onto the oval. I had a brief flashback to Brooklands, but only briefly because this time it wasn't my fault...and the school was currently still standing.

And I got distracted on the way to the oval. On the way down, we passed the principal and a police officer whispering to each other urgently. That was my first clue that this wasn't just a fire drill. So I snuck off to hear more of their conversation, and to find out what was really going on. As I got closer to the whispering, I began to hear snippets of the conversation.

It was worrying.

They were discussing how the fire alarm was actually a bomb threat, and if the students would be safe for now on the oval and whether they should tell them. My blood ran cold when they said it was a bomb threat, and I immediately started think of all the people still alive who would like to see Alex Rider dead.

The list was surprisingly short. Small comfort.

Then the conversation started turning to whether it was a hoax or not, and if not, then who would want to blow up the school and whereabouts it would the bomb be.

I decided to take it seriously, I mean who would call in a bomb threat as a hoax? It's just unheard of. In Brooklands, that is.

So I used some of the gadgets that Smithers gave me before I left to locate the bomb. And yes, call me paranoid. I take them to school every day.

Sometime during my search, after I had been nearly caught a few times, I realised that in a fire drill, the teachers would mark the roll and if anyone was missing they would be called over the PA. And I haven't been called to the oval yet. The teachers probably couldn't be stuffed trying to organise the kids for roll call. That's sad.

Three hours later, and I was incredibly pissed off. I had searched the whole school, and guess what? No bomb!

Who calls in bomb threats as pranks?! So I evacuated and joined my home room on the oval - they hadn't even noticed that I was missing - and started to pick up on the rumours that were going around.

They were:  
- There were two deadly snakes on the loose.  
- The school was flooded

- There were two people from the nudist colony running amok in the school...  
- There was a bomb threat  
- And there was a fire

Some of the rumours were so stupid that they actually made me laugh. And they gave me an urge to create another rumour. I joined a conversation involving what was happening, and added my own input.

I said that there was a British government spy, Alex Rider, who had gone crazy in the school, and that I heard this from the principal and the police officer. The rumour went around like a wild fire, and gave me a laugh. Then the police came to the conclusion that the bomb threat was a hoax, and let us go home.

So that ended the worst, and the funniest, Tuesday ever.

**AN: awwww... so, what did you all think? Did you like? If so please review, cuz they make the rainbows colourful!!! : )**

**And just so you know, the full sequel to After School Detention is on its way to Fan Fic!!!! WOO!!!!! YAY!!!! I CANT WAIT!!!! WOO!!!**

**PS. This is gonna cost some reviews too :D byeee!!**


End file.
